parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadgetlina part 12 - Peter Pan ask for Direction/Chip searches for Gadget/Abis Mal and Jafar's Plan
Transcript to: Morning, in the woods. *Peter Pan/Jacquimo: Bonjour! A nice sunny day? *Kim Possible/Mrs. Rabbit: It’s sunny all right, but I’m not sure about the nice. *Peter Pan/Jacquimo: I am looking for the Vale of the Rodents *Kim Possible/Mrs. Rabbit: Rodents, huh? Beats the heck out of me. Why don’t you ask a fairy? *Peter Pan/Jacquimo: Oh, you know one? *Kim Possible/Mrs. Rabbit: No, but he might *Peter Pan/Jacquimo: Oh! Ha, merci. Excusez-moi monsieur, I am looking for the Vale of the— *Mr. Smee/Mr. Fox: Am-scray! *Peter Pan/Jacquimo: I can see at this moment that you are a very busy smee, so I will be brief. *Mr. Smee/Mr. Fox: Buzz off, buster! *Peter Pan/Jacquimo: Now look, look what I do. I have a thorn in my wing. This is bad, very bad. Oh mon dieu, I hope I still can fly. Ah I fly, oh I fly, merci. It only stings a little. Now, where was I? Autumn. It is autumn. Oh, I must hurry to find the rodent prince. Winter is almost here. to: Chip flying on Alex. *Chip/Prince Cornelius: Gadgetlina! Oh, ah! Gadgetlina, where are you? Oh. Whoa. I’m looking for a beautiful young woman, her name is Gadgetlina. *Elionwy/Gnatty: Are you the rodent prince? *Chip/Prince Cornelius: I am. *Cody/Baby Bug: Thumbelina’s gone. *Chip/Prince Cornelius: Gone? Where? Where did she go? *Elionwy/Gnatty: The henchmen took her away. *Mrs. Potts/Jitterbug Lady: They’re out there. Somewhere. *Chip/Prince Cornelius: She-she’s out there? In that? *Elionwy/Gnatty: There’s a big sorcerer after her too. *Chip/Prince Cornelius: Oh no. I’ve got to find her. Winter’s almost here. Hurry Alex, my father can’t hold back the frost much longer. to: Jafar and Abis Mal. *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: Okay, okay! Can I explain something? *Jafar/Grundel: What? *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: Look, I don’t know where she is. We didn’t hit it off too good. So I, uh, I let her go. She’s not my type, she’s an ugly type, I don’t like ugly. *Jafar/Grundel: She is beautiful! *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: Whatever you say. Look, I got an idea, I hear that she loves the rodent prince, right? *Jafar/Grundel: I crush rodent prince! *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: Okay, okay shut up and listen. Why don’t you just nab this prince and you set up a trap for the mouse, using him as the bait? You know, get her to come to you? *Jafar/Grundel: Nab the prince? *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: And set up a trap. *Jafar/Grundel: Nab the prince. *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: Yes, nab the prince and set up a trap. Do you speak English? Try to keep up, Jafar, okay? *Jafar/Grundel: Don’t shout! *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: You’re making me very nervous here. *Jafar/Grundel: You go capture prince. *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: My wings! You took my wings, you can’t do that! *Jafar/Grundel: Yeah? I keep wings until you nab prince. *Abis Mal/Mr. Beetle: Listen pal, this harassment has gone far enough and I know my rights! I’ll report you to the pond patrol. Okay, okay, cool it, cool it. Where’s your sense of humour? All right, I’ll nab the prince. Come on guys. Mind the wings, I’ll be back. Videos Category:TheBlueRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Thumbelina Parts